Zack Fair
Zack Fair (jap. ザックス・フェア, Zakkusu Fea) ist ein Nebencharakter aus Final Fantasy VII und der Hauptprotagonist aus Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII. Zack stammt aus dem entlegenen Dorf Gongaga und tritt schon früh SOLDAT bei, um seinem Vorbild, dem Helden Sephiroth, nachzueifern. Als er schließlich im Rang aufsteigt, wird Angeal, ebenfalls ein Rang-1-SOLDAT wie Sephiroth, sein Mentor und unterstützt ihn bei Missionen und im Training. Die beiden verbindet jedoch auch eine tiefe Freundschaft, sodass Zack nun mehr Angeal als Vorbild ansieht, welcher ihm immer wieder predigt, dass er Träume in sich tragen soll und um jeden Preis seine SOLDAT-Ehre bewahren muss. Zunächst hält Zack nicht viel von Angeals Worten, begreift jedoch zunehmend mit fortschreitender Handlung, was sein Lehrer ihm sagen will. Handlung Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII thumb|Zack wird über seinen Auftrag informiert Kurz nachdem Zack eine Trainingssimulation abgeschlossen hat, wird ihm von Direktor Lazard der Auftrag erteilt im Krieg zwischen Shin-Ra und Wutai unterstützend aktiv zu werden. Kurz vor seiner Abreise erklärt Angeal ihm, dass er seinen Schüler für Rang 1 vorgeschlagen hat. Zack freut sich überschwänglich und bedankt sich bei Angeal. Zusammen reisen sie ins Tamblin-Gebirge nahe der Tamblin-Festung, welche sie infiltrieren sollen. Zack fragt Angeal zuvor, warum er sein Schwert so selten verwendet. Dieser erklärt ihm, dass es ein Symbol für seine Ehre ist und er nicht möchte, dass es abnutzt oder rostet. Außerdem erzählt er Zack von einer Obstsorte, die Dummäpfel heißt. Diese wachsen in seinem Heimatdorf und die Familie von Angeals Freund hatte die besten Plantagen des ganzen Ortes. Nachdem Zack nicht versteht, warum Angeal ihm diese Geschichte erzählt, meint dieser im Scherze, dass Zack ohne dieses Wissen nicht in den ersten Rang aufsteigen wird. Sie trennen sich und es ist Zacks Aufgabe, die Wachen zu erledigen, um somit den restlichen Shin-Ra Truppen Zeit und Rückendeckung zu verschaffen. Im Inneren der Festung begegnet Zack einem Krieger der Lunaris-Einheit, welchen er besiegt. Beide unterhalten sich kurz darüber und es wird klar, dass Zack noch nicht weiß, inwiefern der Shin-Ra Konzern dem Planeten durch seine Energieversorgung mit Mako schadet. Außerdem trifft Zack auf Yuffie, die versucht ihn aus Wutai zu vertreiben. Er gaukelt dem jungen Mädchen vor, dass er schwer verletzt sei und sie ihn besiegt hätte, sodass sie schließlich verschwindet. Kurz darauf wird er von Monstern angegriffen, die extra dafür dressiert wurden SOLDAT-Kämpfer zu besiegen. Als Zack zwei solcher Monster besiegt hat, bekommt er die Meldung, dass er sich zurück ziehen soll. Dabei vernachlässigt er seine Umgebung und wird von einem weiteren Monster angegriffen. Dank Angeal, der sein Schwert benutzt, kommt Zack mit heiler Haut davon. Er entschuldigt sich dafür, dass Angeal sein Schwert nun benutzen musste. Dieser erklärt ihm, dass sein Schüler ihm etwas wichtiger ist, als sein Schwert. thumb|left|Zack und Bahamut treffen aufeinander Auf dem Weg zum Treffpunkt wird Zack von Unbekannten attackiert. Nachdem er sie besiegt hat, wird er in einen Kampf mit der Esper Ifrit verwickelt, aus welchem er ebenfalls heil entkommen kann, da Sephiroth ihm in letzter Sekunde hilft. Direktor Lazard begibt sich ebenfalls zum Ort des Geschehens und sieht, wie Sephiroth einem der unbekannten Kämpfer den Helm abnimmt. Die Gesichter aller Soldaten sehen aus, wie das des Rang 1-SOLDAT Genesis Rhapsodos, der von seiner letzten Mission in Wutai nicht zurückgekehrt ist. Da Angeal nicht wieder auftaucht, geht Sephiroth davon aus, dass er sich gegen Shin-Ra gewandt hat. Zurück im Hauptquartier vergeht einige Zeit, bevor Zack wieder neue Aufträge erhält. Seine nächste Mission soll er zusammen mit dem Turk Tseng absolvieren. Ihr Ziel ist das Dorf Banora, welches die Heimat von Genesis ist. Zack erinnert sich, dass Angeal die Dummäpfel auf Weiß Banora genannt hat und schlussfolgert, dass auch Angeal aus diesem Dorf stammt. Nachdem Tseng festgestellt hat, dass Genesis' Eltern nicht mehr am Leben sind, macht sich Zack auf den Weg ins Innere des Dorfes und trifft in einem der Häuser auf Angeals Mutter Gillian. Diese erzählt ihm, dass Angeal von Zack in seinen Briefen geschrieben hat. Sie erklärt Zack auch, dass Angeal bei ihr war und sein Schwert zurück gelassen hat. Er erfährt, dass seine Eltern viel Geld gespart haben, um es anfertigen zu lassen und Zack versteht, warum Angeal dieses Schwert so viel bedeutet. Er macht sich zusammen mit Tseng auf den Weg zu einer alten Fabrik, die am Rande des Dorfes liegt. Darin treffen beide auf Genesis, der ihnen erklärt, dass er von klein auf nur betrogen wurde. Als Zack gegen ihn kämpfen will, schreitet Angeal ein und so kann Genesis entkommen. Angeal verschwindet ebenfalls, ohne dass Zack ihn aufhalten kann. Tseng hat derweil die Sprengung des Dorfes angeordnet, da jegliche Hinweise auf eine Desertation der beiden SOLDAT-Kämpfer vernichtet werden sollen. Zack begibt sich derweil zurück zu Angeals Mutter, um diese zu evakuieren. Diese hat allerdings Selbstmord begangen, da sie nicht mehr mit ihrer eigenen Schuld leben konnte. Auch Angeal befindet sich in dem Haus und ist schwer erschüttert. Genesis überredet seinen Freund, ihn zu begleiten und ruft erneut eine Esper, die Zack aufhalten soll. Nach dem Kampf mit Bahamut verfolgt Zack Genesis, der erklärt, dass er und Angeal nun Monster sind. Daraufhin zeigt er Zack seinen schwarzen Flügel und bemerkt, dass Monster weder Träume noch Ehre besitzen. Kurz bevor der Luftangriff auf Banora startet fliegt Genesis davon und auch Zack und Tseng verlassen den Ort. Wieder in Midgar angekommen, erhält Zack die Beförderung in den Rang eines Ersten. Zwar ist sein Traum vom Heldentum nun einen Schritt näher gerückt, jedoch stimmen ihn die Umstände und vergangenen Geschehnisse traurig. Danach wird es Zacks Aufgabe in Sektor 8 die Angriffe von Genesis' Truppen abzuwehren, wobei er die Turks Reno, Rude und Cissnei kennenlernt. Diese teilen sich auf und Zack begibt sich zu Cissnei in die LOVELESS-Chaussee, wo sie von einer besonders starken Genesis-Replik angegriffen wird. Als diese kurz vor dem Ableben ist, versucht sie zu fliehen und streckt dabei einen schwarzen Flügel aus, der genauso aussieht, wie der Flügel von Genesis. Zack streckt diese Replik jedoch nieder, woraufhin Cissnei ihm sagt, dass sie Flügel als ein Zeichen von Freiheit und Hoffnung deutet. Zack glaubt ihr zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, da sich sowohl Angeal als auch Genesis von Shin-Ra abgewendet haben und sich selbst als Monster bezeichnen. Daraufhin bekommt er einen Anruf von Sephiroth und begibt sich zu Reaktor Nummer 5, um dort nach Hinweisen zum Verbleib der beiden desertierten Rang-1-SOLDAT Mitglieder zu suchen. Nachdem Sephiroth und Zack im Inneren des Reaktors auf eine Angeal-Replik gestoßen sind, erinnert Ersterer sich an die Trainingszeit mit seinen beiden Freunden. Auf den tieferen Etagen des Reaktors finden sie einen Raum mit Aufzeichnungen zum Jenova-Projekt und speziell Projekt G. Dabei werden sie von Dr. Hollander entdeckt, den Zack sofort verfolgt, während Genesis auftaucht und Sephiroth abhält den Wissenschaftler ebenfalls zu verfolgen. Als Zack sein Ziel fast erreicht, taucht Angeal auf, der genau wie Genesis betont nun weder Träume noch Ehre zu besitzen. Er schleudert Zack auf ein Gitter am Boden, welches dem Druck nachgibt und ihn somit direkt in die Slums von Sektor 5 fallen lässt. thumb|left|Zack trifft AerithDort erwacht er in der Kirche, in der ein Mädchen namens Aerith Blumen züchtet. Er unterbreitet Aerith das Angebot mit ihm auszugehen, was diese jedoch ablehnt. Stattdessen bietet er ihr nun an ihr bei dem Verkauf ihrer Blumen in ganz Midgar zu helfen. Sie stimmt diesem Vorschlag zu und bringt Zack wieder zurück in die Bereiche auf der Platte. Dort trifft er Angeal, der ihm dabei helfen will das Shinra-Hauptquartier vor dem Angriff durch Genesis zu schützen. Im Inneren des Gebäudes treffen die beiden auf Sephiroth, welcher Zack die Aufgabe erteilt den Leiter der Forschungsabteilung, Professor Hojo, zu retten. Dieser wird von Genesis bedroht, der erwähnt, dass Genesis degradiert. Genesis zitiert aus dem LOVELESS-Epos und deutet an, dass er das Geschenk der Göttin sucht, um den weiteren Zerfall seines Körpers zu verhindern. Angeal begibt sich ebenfalls zum Schauplatz und beginnt einen Kampf mit Genesis. Um Zack fern zu halten, beschwört Genesis die Esper Zorn-Bahamut. Nach dem Sieg für Zack sind Angeal und Genesis erneut spurlos verschwunden. In der nachfolgenden Zeit besucht Zack sehr häufig Aerith in den Slums und entschließt sich ihr einen Blumenwagen zu bauen, sodass sie die Blumen besser verkaufen kann. Er begibt sich auf die Suche nach passendem Baumaterial und trifft auf Tseng, der vor der Kirche bereits auf ihn wartet. Zack erhält den Befehl nach Modeoheim zu fliegen, da dort Anzeichen von Genesis' Aktivitäten gefunden wurden. Zack reist ab und kurz vor ihrem Landeanflug stürzt der Hubschrauber in der Eiszapfen-Region ab. Dabei fällt es Zack nicht schwer auf dem unbefestigten Terrain voran zuschreiten. Bis auf einen Infanteristen, fällt es den anderen Mitreisenden sichtlich schwer Schritt zu halten. Zack und der Infanterist, der sich später als Cloud thumb|left|Zack und Cloud lernen sich kennenvorstellt, entdecken viele Gemeinsamkeiten. Sie stellen fest, dass sie beide vom Lande kommen und sich in ihrem Dorf nur ein Mako-Reaktor befindet und es sonst langweilig und öde dort ist. Am Ende ihres Weges gelangen sie an eine Fabrik in deren Inneren Genesis sich Hollanders entledigen will. Cloud erhält die Anweisung Hollander festzuhalten, während Zack mit Genesis kämpft. Nachdem Letzterer schwer verletzt von der Brüstung in die Tiefe stürzt, hält Zack ihn für tot. Da Hollander weiterhin auf der Flucht ist, suchen Zack, Tseng und Cloud in Modeoheim nach ihm und finden ihn im verlassenen Badehaus. Dort taucht anschließend auch Angeal auf, der von Zack fordert seinem Leid ein Ende zu setzen. Er vereinigt sich mit thumb|208px|Zack erbt das Panzerschwertmehreren Repliken seiner selbst und wird somit zu Angeal-Büßer. Nachdem Zack den Kampf für sich entscheiden kann, beginnt Angeal ebenfalls zu degradieren und stirbt bald darauf. Er überlässt Zack sein Panzerschwert und erinnert ihn erneut daran, dass er seine Träume und seine SOLDAT-Ehre bewahren muss. Zusammen mit dem gefangenen Hollander kehren alle nach Midgar zurück. Zack ist schwer betroffen von Angeals Tod und geht zu Aerith. Diese versucht für Zack da zu sein, da sie ebenfalls unter dessen Trauer leidet. Wieder vergeht einige Zeit und man erkennt, dass Zack seine Haare nun länger trägt. Dabei erinnert seine Erscheinung nun sehr an Angeal. Er begrüßt einen Trupp Infanteristen, darunter auch Cloud und gibt Angeals Weisheit weiter, indem er ihnen sagt, dass sie Träume in sich tragen und ihre Ehre bewahren sollen. Dabei zieht er das Panzerschwert und gedenkt im Stillen seinem Mentor. Um sich von den Ereignissen zu erholen, wird er von der Firma in den Zwangsurlaub nach Costa del Sol geschickt. Dabei trifft er auf Cissnei, die angibt zufällig das gleiche Urlaubsziel zu haben. Während er sich mit dem Turk unterhält, verrät Cissnei ihm, dass Aerith von Shin-Ra überwacht wird, da sie die letzte Angehörige des alten Volkes ist. Plötzlich erscheint Tseng und warnt Zack und Cissnei vor einem Angriff der G-Taucher. Nachdem sie die Gegner beseitigt haben, reisen alle zusammen nach Junon, da Genesis-Repliken die Stadt angreifen. Hollander, der in Ober-Junon verhört werden soll, flieht und wird von Zack verfolgt. Durch eine List gelingt es Hollander vollständig zu entkommen und Zack trifft auf Sephiroth, der ihm sagt, dass seine Mission dieses Mal gescheitert ist. Sephiroth beginnt zu hinterfragen, ob Zack wirklich gesehen hat, dass Genesis gestorben ist. Dieser zweifelt und hält es auch für möglich, dass Genesis noch am Leben ist. Er erfährt, dass auf der ganzen Welt die Repliken von Genesis gesichtet wurden und eine Vorrichtung zur Erschaffung solcher aus Modeoheim gestohlen wurde. Sephiroth erzählt ihm, dass der Feind sogar in den Slums von Midgar gesichtet wurde und erteilt ihm die Erlaubnis zurückzukehren. Nach seiner Ankunft in Midgar begibt sich Zack sofort zu der Kirche in den Slums und trifft auf Aerith. Als ein Roboter von Genesis die Kirche betritt, erhält Zack Unterstützung von einer der letzten Repliken Angeals. Dieser wird jedoch verwundet und verweilt von diesem Zeitpunkt an in der Kirche bei Aerith. Zack bedankt sich bei der Kreatur und erkennt, dass sie ebenfalls unter der Degradierung leidet. Um wieder auf fröhlichere Gedanken zu kommen, baut Zack Aerith den ersten Blumenwagen. Aerith äußert den Wunsch nach einem schöneren und erwähnt ebenfalls, dass sie gerne mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen würde. Kurz darauf wird er zum Hauptquartier gerufen und Sephiroth teilt ihm mit, dass sich die beiden bald auf eine Mission begeben, die längere Zeit in Anspruch nehmen wird. Zack entschließt sich Aerith vor der Abreise erneut zu besuchen und baut daraufhin zwei weitere Blumenwagen. Er verspricht nach seiner Rückkehr mit ihr die Slums zu verlassen und ihre Blumen oberhalb der Platte zu verkaufen. Im Park der Slums von Sektor 6 trifft Zack auf Tseng, den er bittet auf Aerith aufzupassen, während er nicht da ist. Seine Reise führt ihn anschließend zusammen mit Sephiroth und Cloud nach Nibelheim. Am dortigen Reaktor sollen Untersuchungen zum Verbleib des verschwundenen SOLDAT-Direktors Lazard angestellt werden. Als sie das Dorf erreichen legen sie Rast ein, um am nächsten Tag unter der Führung von Tifa Lockhart den Berg thumb|left|Untersuchung im Nibelheim-ReaktorNibel zu besteigen. Im Reaktor selbst untersuchen Zack und Sephiroth die dortigen Kapseln, die Lebewesen beherbergen. Sephiroth vermutet, dass es künstlich geschaffene SOLDAT-Mitglieder sind. Als er sich fragt, ob er auch kein Mensch sei, wie diese Wesen, taucht Genesis auf und bejaht dies. Genesis erklärt Sephiroth daraufhin die Zusammenhänge von Projekt S, setzt zuvor jedoch Zack außer Gefecht. Sephiroth lehnt es trotz Genesis' Worten ab, diesem zu helfen seine Degradierung zu stoppen. Er verlässt den Reaktor und Zack folgt ihm hinaus. Cloud, der vor dem Eingang des Reaktors mit Tifa gewartet hat, wurde derweil von Genesis-Repliken verwundet, als er die Expeditionsführerin beschützen wollte. Zack hilft ihm sicher den Berg zu verlassen und bringt ihn in die Pension. Dort entschuldigt Cloud sich dafür, dass er so schwach ist und bedauert, dass er kein Mitglied von SOLDAT ist. Daraufhin erklärt Zack ihm, dass SOLDAT eine Höhle voller Monster ist, von der er sich lieber fernhalten sollte. Um sich zu beruhigen, nimmt er Angeals Schwert und hält es sich wieder an die Stirn. Darauf bemerkt Cloud, dass er noch nie gesehen hat, dass Zack dieses Schwert benutzt hat. Dieser erinnert sich, dass er diese Worte auch einmal zu Angeal gesagt hat und schöpft neues Selbstbewusstsein. Am darauffolgenden Tag erfährt Zack, dass Sephiroth sich in der alten Shinra-Villa verschanzt hat und dort die Bücher über Jenova und das Projekt S studiert. Er will jedoch nicht von Zack gestört werden, worauf dieser die Villa verlässt. Am siebten Tage danach brennt Nibelheim lichterloh. Die meisten Dorfbewohner thumb|Zack trifft Sephiroth während des Nibelheim-Vorfallssind den Flammen zum Opfer gefallen und Zack erkennt Sephiroth, der sich auf den Weg zum Berg Nibel macht. Am Reaktor angekommen, stellt Zack ihn zur Rede und kann nicht glauben, dass nun auch Sephiroth sein Feind ist und an Shin-Ra Rache für seine Mutter Jenova nehmen will. Zack versucht ihn aufzuhalten, scheitert jedoch daran und wird so stark verwundet, dass er nicht mehr aufstehen kann. Cloud erscheint, nimmt sein Panzerschwert und verletzt Sephiroth schwer. Es gelingt ihm Sephiroth in den Lebensstrom zu werfen, der durch den Reaktor verläuft. Allerdings ist auch Cloud am Ende seiner Kraft und sackt zu Boden. Die beiden werden wenig später von Hojo und einem Shinra-Trupp in die Shinra-Villa gebracht, wo sie mit Jenova-Zellen in Kontakt gebracht werden. Jedoch kann allein Zack wieder zu Bewusstsein kommen, da er durch die SOLDAT-Ausbildung und den ständigen Kontakt mit Mako sehr viel widerstandsfähiger ist, als Cloud. Er überwältigt einen Forscher und hilft Cloud dabei ebenfalls frei zu kommen. In einem Bericht steht geschrieben, dass die Zellen bei Zack fast keine Veränderungen bewirkt haben, sie jedoch bei Cloud so sehr reagieren, dass er sich nun in einem komatösen Zustand befindet. Zusammen verlassen sie Nibelheim und begeben sich in Richtung Gongaga. Unterwegs werden sie immer wieder von Genesis-Repliken angegriffen und schließlich treffen sie in der Umgebung von Gongaga auf Lazard, der mittlerweile zur Angeal-Replik geworden ist, und auf Hollander, der sich ebenfalls Zellen implantiert hat. Beide leiden bereits unter der Degradierung und so gelingt es Zack Hollander zu besiegen. Lazard bietet Zack seine Hilfe an, da auch er weiß, dass Genesis noch nicht aufgegeben hat. Zack erinnert sich, dass Genesis immer einen Weiß Banora in der Hand gehalten hat, und bricht zusammen mit Cloud und Lazard nach Banora auf. thumb|left|Rückkehr nach BanoraZwar ist das Dorf durch den Bombenangriff zerstört und der Lebensstrom ist an die Oberfläche getreten, allerdings wurde dadurch der Eingang zu Genesis' unterirdischem Labor freigelegt. Während Lazard verspricht auf Cloud aufzupassen, betritt Zack den Untergrund. Er stößt bei seiner Suche nach Genesis auf einige Berichte aus längst vergangenen Tagen. So findet er heraus, dass Genesis früher aus Weiß Banora Saft produziert hat und es sein Traum war, mit dem Helden Sephiroth zusammen einen Apfel zu essen. In den Tiefen des Untergrunds trifft er schließlich auf den stark degradierten Genesis, der erneut erklärt das Geschenk der Göttin gefunden zu haben. Außerdem sieht er sich immer noch als Held der Geschichte und zitiert wiederum aus LOVELESS. Er nutzt eine riesige Göttinnen-Materia, um sich in Genesis-Avatar zu verwandeln. Zack kann ihn jedoch besiegen und Genesis tritt, scheinbar inmitten des Lebensstromes, der Göttin Minerva gegenüber. Er bittet sie darum, ihn in den Lebensstrom aufzunehmen, jedoch weist sie ihn thumb|Zack isst mit Genesis einen Weißbanoraab und bringt ihn zurück in die Realität. Als er wieder zu sich kommt und Zack gegenüber steht, wurde seine Degradierung geheilt. Ein letztes Mal fordert er Zack heraus. Dieser nimmt die Bürde auf sich und besiegt Genesis letztlich in einem ebenbürtigen Duell. Er bringt seinen schwer verletzten Kontrahenten an die Oberfläche und isst mit ihm einen Weiß Banora. Somit erfüllt er Genesis' Wunsch mit dem Helden Sephiroth einen Apfel zu essen, da er die gleichen Zellen in sich trägt, wie Sephiroth. Nach einiger Zeit scheidet Lazard aufgrund seiner Degradierung dahin und Zack wird von einer Angeal-Replik aufgesucht. Er stellt fest, dass es sich um dieselbe Replik handelt, die sich in Aerith' Kirche aufgehalten hat. Als die Replik stirbt, hinterlässt sie einen Brief von Aerith. Diese hat Zack zahlreiche Briefe geschrieben und erwähnt, dass dies ihr letzter Brief an ihn sein wird. Er erkennt, dass vier Jahre seit seiner Abreise in Midgar vergangen sind und macht sich zusammen mit Cloud in dem Motorrad auf den Weg nach Midgar. Unterwegs reisen sie das letzte Stück mit einem Pick-Up und werden kurz vor Midgar von Shinra-Truppen entdeckt, die den Befehl erhalten haben sie zu töten. Zack versteckt Cloud und stellt sich den Gegnern in den Weg. Jedoch sind es zu viele und so wird Zack schließlich schwer verwundet. Zu dieser Zeit erwacht Cloud aus seinem Koma und findet seinen im Sterben liegenden Freund. Wie Angeal es einst bei Zack getan hat, so tut dieser es nun bei Cloud, er übergibt ihm das Panzerschwert, seine Hoffnungen und seine Träume. Cloud soll sie immer in sich tragen und nun Zacks lebendes Vermächtnis sein. thumb|Zack stirbtDaraufhin sieht man, wie Zack in den Himmel aufsteigt und die Frage stellt, ob Cloud findet, dass er ein Held geworden ist. Er steigt immer weiter auf und zum Schluss scheint er jemandem die Hand zu reichen, woraufhin eine weiße Feder an ihm vorbei schwebt. Final Fantasy VII Da Cloud sein Trauma noch nicht ganz verwunden hat, vergisst er, dass Zack existiert hat und ersetzt diesen in seinen Erinnerungen mit sich selbst. Später im Lebensstrom führt Sephiroth ihm jedoch vor Augen, dass seine Erinnerungen nicht echt sind und somit kehrt Zack in sein Gedächtnis zurück. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children thumb|Zack in einer Rückblende in Advent Children In der Fortsetzung des Originalspiels taucht Zack in den Erinnerungen von Cloud auf, der versprochen hat für sie beide weiterzuleben. Er erinnert sich, wie sein gefallener Freund ihn beschützt und ihm Mut zugesprochen hat. Cloud gibt sich daraufhin die Schuld an Zacks Tod und kann dieses Gefühl erst überwinden, als der Geist von Aerith zu ihm spricht. Am Ende des Filmes tauchen Zack und Aerith in der Kirche in den Slums von Sektor 5 auf und verabschieden sich von ihrem gemeinsamen Freund, da dieser nun ihre Hilfe nicht mehr benötigt. Kampfverhalten :Gegnerartikel: Experiment Nr. 114, Experiment Nr. 123 und Zack (Boss). Als Hauptwaffe verwendet Zack in Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII zunächst ein SOLDAT-Schwert, welches er später gegen das Panzerschwert eintauscht, welches er von Angeal erhält. Er verbindet die Waffe mit Angeals Träumen und Ehre und übergibt diese gemeinsam mit seinen eigenen Träumen später an Cloud. Außerdem ist Zack in der Lage Schusswaffen einzusetzen, wie sich bei seiner gemeinsamen Flucht mit Cloud aus Nibelheim zeigt. Während seines Urlaubs in Costa del Sol, nutzt Zack zudem einen Strandschirm als Waffe, den er ebenso wie sein Schwert schwingt. Ansonsten ist es ihm außerdem möglich Materia zu nutzen und ggf. zu fusionieren, die zudem seine Statuswerte anheben kann. Zack taucht in Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII als Bossgegner auf. Außerdem erscheinen in Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII in Mission 5-2-3 und 5-4-5 Projektionen von Zack, die bekämpft werden müssen, um die Mission abzuschließen. Digitale Bewusstseinswellen Neben dem Einsatz von physischen Angriffen und Magie mittels Materia, kann Zack eigene Limit-Breaks aktivieren, die entweder dem Gegner schaden oder ihn selbst unterstützen. Im Laufe der Spielhandlung von Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII erlernt er immer neue Limit-Breaks, welche er während der Phasenmodulation der Digitalen Bewusstseinswellen aktivieren kann. Außerdem ermöglichen spezielle Materia ihm das Beschwören von Espern, welche zuvor ebenfalls mittels der Phasenmodulation aktiviert werden müssen. Andere Auftritte ''Ehrgeiz Zack ist neben Cloud Strife, Sephiroth, Tifa Lockhart, Yuffie Kisaragi und Vincent Valentine einer der spielbaren Charaktere aus Final Fantasy VII. Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep In ''Birth by Sleep tritt er in der Arena des Olymps auf und nimmt zunächst an dem Turnier teil, begibt sich jedoch später in ein intensives Helden-Training. Im Laufe der Handlung freundet er sich mit Hercules, Terra, Ventus und Aqua an. Zunächst trifft er auf Terra, welcher am derzeitigen Turnier teilnimmt, weil Hades ihm in Aussicht stellt, ihm zu helfen, die Dunkelheit in sich kontrollieren zu können. Letztlich erweist sich dies jedoch als Farce und da Terra sich nicht der Dunkelheit hingibt, benutzt Hades Zack. Auf dem Weg zum Finalkampf gegen Terra, beeinflusst Hades Zack mit der Dunkelheit, sodass dieser sich selbst nicht mehr kontrollieren kann. Nach zwei aufeinander folgenden Kämpfen, die Terra als Sieger verlässt, wird Zack von der Dunkelheit befreit und bedankt sich schließlich bei Terra. Weiterhin bemerkt er, dass Terra seine Vorstellung eines Helden vollkommen erfüllt und bedauert es zudem nicht mit eigenen Kräften gegen ihn gekämpft zu haben. Terra widerspricht der Helden-Ehre, worauf Zack ihm eröffnet, dass es nicht in seiner Macht liegt diese Entscheidung abzuweisen, da man selbst nicht entscheiden kann, ob man ein Held ist oder nicht. Mit dem Versprechen wieder gegeneinander anzutreten, dann aber in einem fairen Kampf, verabschieden Terra und Zack einander und der Soldat beginnt ein intensives Training, um Terra schließlich zu übertrumpfen. Nachdem Aqua die Geschichte dieser Welt abgeschlossen hat, fragt Zack sie nach einem Date. Sie wird nervös und meint, dass sie zuerst ihre Freunde finden müsse. Zack äußert darauf, dass er auch noch das Heldentraining vor sich habe und beschließt, dass die beiden ein Date haben würden, wenn er ein Held sei. Im Abspann sieht man Zack, neben dem eine dunkle Feder zu Boden fällt. Dimensions-Link Nach Abschluss der Welt Arena des Olymp steht Zack als D-Link zur Verfügung und ermöglicht dem Spieler für eine gewisse Zeit neue Fähigkeiten einzusetzen. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call Zack ist einer der spielbaren Charaktere. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Synchronisation In der deutschen Version des Filmes ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children wird er von Clemens Ostermann bzw. von Patrick Roche in der Director's Cut-Version synchronisiert. In Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII und den englischen Lokalisationen des Films leiht Rick Gomez ihm seine Stimme. Galerie Trivia *In der Costa del Sol kämpft Zack während eines Angriffes von Genesis-Repliken mit einem Sonnenschirm. In Final Fantasy VII ist es möglich, Aerith mit einem Sonnenschirm als Waffe auszurüsten. *Seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung ist es Kniebeuge zu machen. Andere SOLDAT-Mitglieder und Infanteristen versuchen sich mit ihm zu messen, scheitern jedoch immer. *Zack hat von Angeal den Spitznamen Zack, der Welpe bekommen, aufgrund seiner Jugend und Ungestümtheit. Auch Genesis, Gillian und Sephiroth wissen von diesem Spitznamen. *Es wird in Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII verraten, dass er ebenfalls einen Fanclub hat, genau wie Sephiroth, Genesis und Angeal. *In Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, hört man im Hintergrund, als Zack Aqua nach einem Date fragt, eine veränderte Version von "Under the apple tree" aus FF Crisis Core. en:Zack Fair ru:Зак Фэйр es:Zack Fair fr:Zack Fair Kategorie:Charakter (FFVII) Kategorie:Charakter (BC:FFVII) Kategorie:Charakter (CC:FFVII) Kategorie:Charakter (FFVII:AC) Kategorie:Charakter (KH:BbS)